Talk:Jorge Leon Martinez
Unnamed character entry? Didn't he have a line in 9x08? I can't quite remember but thought he said something as he let Jack into see Heller--Acer4666 (talk) 10:35, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :His mouth was closed when that line was spoken. --William (talk) 10:46, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I just watched it, the line is "Go ahead, sir" and his face isn't visible until the end of the word "sir", so I don't know how you're concluding that. I know the line was probably dubbed on in post with a different actor, but I think that's the case for the majority of the uncredited unnamed characters. It's clearly meant to be his character speaking--Acer4666 (talk) 11:21, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::You need to rewatch it, probably frame by frame. His face is visible when "ahead" was spoken, and it's clear that his lips is not moving at all. I do think this line is meant for him, but this part is a little bit tricky. Perhaps I'm wrong, but I remember that his character has spoken somewhere in earlier episodes. --William (talk) 11:53, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't have capability to watch it frame-by-frame, but as I say, if you look at most of the uncredited unnamed characters their lines were dubbed. I'm sure if you frame-by-framed them you'd find the words not matching the mouth movements - but shoddy dubbing doesn't change the fact that the characters had lines. Unless you have a strong objection I'm going to make an entry for him--Acer4666 (talk) 11:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Can you give me an example? One example and I'm sold. --William (talk) 12:03, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::If you look at the palmer campaigner's line, his mouth movements don't match up at all to his "looks like you're moving to the white house" and he clearly isn't speaking when we hear his "congratulations". The Palmer aide is also clearly not speaking her lines and has been dubbed. Hotel agent 2 has a shadow over his mouth during his "Yes sir", but I'm fairly sure his lips don't move. And the Gaines' thug is right in the distance during his line but I'd bet any money the actor didn't say the line. ::I believe the way it works for union actors is that they get paid a certain fee to be a "background performer", ie someone with no lines. If they speak a line and it ends up being used they have a right to demand a higher fee from the showmakers. However, the showmakers also employ a "loop group" who are a small number of people who provide all the different "background voices" on the show (see these guys!). So what they do is use the loop group to provide the lines for the background extras so that they don't end up having to pay the extras more money. What results is dodgy dubbing, but it's normally clear when a line is meant to be spoken by a certain character--Acer4666 (talk) 12:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Your explanation is solid. Go ahead sir! --William (talk) 12:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you! Let me know if you discover an earlier line he had too--Acer4666 (talk) 15:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC)